The Internet Protocol (IP) may be used for transmitting voice over a packet-switched network, which may be called “voice over IP” or “VoIP.” Networks implementing VoIP may use network perimeter protection, such as firewalls, that block unwanted and/or potentially malicious traffic from infiltrating the network.